An electronic device, such as a laptop personal computer (laptop PC), typically includes a keyboard unit attached to an upper face of a chassis (hereinafter called a main body chassis) of its main body. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which a recess is provided on the upper face of the main body chassis so that a keyboard unit is stored in this recess. This keyboard unit has a hook member protruding from its lower face, and the keyboard unit is fixed to the main body chassis by engaging the hook member with an engagement hole provided on a bottom face of the recess.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-265251